taking love home
by Tennielover19
Summary: Katniss successfully killed the rebellion and it is now time for the third quarter quell. This year's twist: tributes can be of the same gender. Now the story starts again, meet the tributes of this year's quarter quell. (BASED OFF KIDS IN MY GRADE) die and burn all of them! I don't own hunger games
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! A new Hunger Games FF just for u! I will continue to update my other one as well, but I wanted to post this one. SO I DID. The first 12 chapters will just be interviews. LET'S MEET OUR TRIBUTES!**

**-tennie**

* * *

Caesar Flickerman walked out onto the stage; the crowd burst out in applause as he waved to them. His bright orange and black suit matched his tiger stripe hair.

"Welcome! To the 75th annual Hunger Games!"

He smiled as the crowd cheered. From behind the stage, Katniss ran through the events that had led up to this day. Her victory tour had been convincing. The rebellion was dead, but now Snow wanted to hit a little closer to home. Caesar directed his hand to the opposite side of the stage, cuing the first interview of the night, the female tribute from District One.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Garnet Saber!"

Garnet walked onto the stage. She was in a strapless golden brown dress; she looked like she was a gem stone. She was in matching converse, and her hair was tied back with a matching ribbon. The two of them sat in their chairs.

"You look enchanting," Caesar commented.

"Thanks," she said, grinning at the cameras.

"I love the sneakers, they really show some spunk."

"Comfort is so important to me. Along with my physical condition of course," Garnet grinned, attempting to make the crowd laugh, there were faint chuckles throughout the audience.

"Ah, yes. So, Garnet, this year's quarter quell was a little different. Male and female names were combined and two were picked. The tributes could be of the same gender. In your district you volunteered along with the other tribute from your district, Miss Charm Embert. I understand the two of you are close?"

"That's right, Caesar. Charm and I have been friends for a while and were excited to be a part of the third quarter quell."

"After last year's games there has been a lot of eyes watching district 12. What is your thought of the competition?"

"Caesar, let me give it to you straight. I've been trained for this. I can take them. They have a good mentor, that says nothing about the tributes," she said as her expression became more serious.

"I understand that you are 15 and have no siblings."

"Yup. I wanted to volunteer when I was twelve, but Charm told me to wait. She was right."

"Well you did an impressive job while showing the judges your talent and earned yourself a nine! Give the little lady a round of applause," he said gesturing to Garnet; the crowd cheered loudly.

"Thank you!"

"Alright everyone! That was Garnet Saber, tribute from District 1."

Garnett stood and left the stage, high fiving Charm as she headed towards the back room. Charm gathered herself and waited for Caesar to cue her.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. You met her BFF for life or what not, now meet Charm Embert, the other darling girl from District One. Come on out!" he said and Charm walked on.

She was wearing a dress similar to Garnet's, except with short sleeves and a beige fold color. She, unlike Garnet, had her hair down and was teetering on a pair of heels. She sat down in the chair across from Caesar and the interview started.

"So, Charm," Caesar started, "what made you want to volunteer this year?"

"Well, it's a Quarter Quell!"

"I see, and were there any other reasons?"

"I heard about this year's twist and I said, 'OMG! I can go into the games with Garnett!'."

"I see. You got a training score of 8."

"Yes."

"What would you consider your strengths?"

"I just like running in, using my spear, and watching the results, Caesar."

"I see. Now what has been your favorite part of the Capitol?"

"The clothing! I haven't seen one dull piece of fabric since I got here!"

"What do you think of what I'm wearing," Caesar questioned.

Charm leaned closer to him, "It's- amazing."

"Alright everyone! Give it up for Charm Embert! District 1!"


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 2! Ok, so this might be a tad short, I promise the next one will be longer, I was in a rush.**

**-Tennie**

* * *

Charm walked backstage and high fived Garnett. There was a commercial break and the tributes milled around in the green room. The tributes were glaring at each other. The tributes were mostly female, but the occasional male tribute could be spotted. Caesar rushed back onto the stage, he was greeted by the roaring of the Capitol crowd.

"Welcome back everyone to the tribute interviews. You met her in her District's reaping where she boldly volunteered for her friend. Next we have Elka Chori of District 2," Caesar smiled enthusiastically.

As the crowd applauded, Elka walked on stage and sat on her chair. She was wearing a gray dress with a tulle and silk skirt. Her reddish brown hair stood out against the fabric.

"So, Elka," Caesar said, enjoying every word, "what made you volunteer for your friend there?"

"We've known eachother for a while. I was ready for the games, she wasn't. I wanted to give her a few more years," the crowd made the "aw" sound.

"That's really sweet, it really is. Is there anything you are hoping to find in the arena?"

"A horse and a nice spear."

"A horse? And why is that?"

"When I was younger I would horseback ride. I am pretty good at it. I used to ride with a friend of mine."

"Well I hope for the best. Let's see a clip of the tribute parade, shall we?"

On the large screen behind them it showed Elka and Carson Cale on their District's chariot. Elka was playing the crowd, smiling, waving, and blowing kisses. The screen returned to the large 75. The crowd cheered approvingly.

"What was going through your head during that moment?"

Elka turned on the water works, "I just wanted to do all I could to win the games and go back to my family, Caesar. You understand. Don't you?"

"Yes, and the crowd adores you," he said and the crowd clapped and shouted.

"Thank you," Elka said, brushing a tear from her face.

Her expression was now a settled smirk. She had officially won the crowd.

"Elka, we wish you luck during the games! Elka Chori, everyone!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Elka waved to them before departing. When she got past stage she brushed passed Carson, not bothering to wish him luck. He frowned at her and waited for Caesar to introduce him.

"Welcome to the stage, Carson Cale!" The crowed roared as Carson smiled and walked over to Caesar. The two of them shook hands before sitting down. Carson sat, leaning his elbows on his legs.

"I love your suit by the way," Caesar said gesturing to Carson's rippling gray suit.

Carson smiled, "Thank you, Caesar. Your's is nice and bright. What is that, satin?"

"I don't know."

Caesar held out his suit and Carson touched the fabric. The crowd laughed.

"It must be satin," Carson said, sitting back in his seat."

"So, Carson," Caesar said, his face growing serious, "you are one of the few male tributes this year. Does this make you feel, uncomfortable?"

"You know, Caesar, I feel like this year may be some of the fiercest competition yet. Girls are definitely not timid."

The crowd laughed along with Caesar.

"Well a good looking boy like you, you must have a girl back home. Want to give her a shout out?"

Carson shook his head, "I don't have a girl at home, Caesar."

"Really? Not at home you said. Anyone you might have an interest in, Carson? After last year's game, people really want romance back into the Hunger Games."

Carson ran through what his mentor's had said. If Caesar tried to play this card with him, he should give him what he wants. If Carson wanted more sponsors, he would have to do something big.

"Yes, I do, Caesar."

"And who might that lucky girl be?"

Carson shifted in his seat, 'think fast, think fast, think fast.' He looked behind him and saw clips of District Three's tributes.

"Helice," he said without speaking.

The crowd erupted into whispers. Caesar looked at him smiling sadly.

"Now that is just unfortunate that you had to meet like this."

Carson nodded. Still shocked that he had said that.

"Alright everyone, Carson Cale, District Two! Now let's meet that love interest of his, shall we?"

The crowd applauded loudly as Carson left the stage. Helice was waiting by the curtain, she stood smirking at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**First person to review for this chapter gets a sneak peak at the next one!**

* * *

Despite the mask of confidence Helice wore as Carson walked by, she had gone into full panic mode. Was he playing her? Caesar turned on his million watt smile and began.

"Let's welcome Helice Abars! District 3!"

Helice slowly walked onto stage, her heartbeat sounded louder than the cheering audience. She smiled sheepishly. Caesar laughed and smiled.

"So, Helice. Carson just made quite the confession," the crowd roared, "Can we expect to see some romance? Could we have another year like last year?"

Back stage Katniss cringed, not wanting to relive the moment. Peeta rested a hand on her shoulder. On stage, Helice shifted in her seat. 'She had to play this tactfully. Thinking was her strong suit... right? Now's not the time to question yourself, Helice. Romance = sponsors = surviving. Play the crowd.'

"Well, Caesar," Helice said cautiously, "if Carson is interested, well let's just say I'm game," the crowd roared.

In the green room Carson sighed in relief. Brutus stood next to him, nodding as Caesar continued the interview.

"Well something about you, Helice, must have caught the boy's eye. Lets see what you wore during the parade."

Helice glanced down at her black dress with green and gold collar and belt. Maybe a bit to modest. Her dress was nothing compared to her parade dress. They showed a clip of Helice standing next to Rosen In the chariot. Her dress matched his suit; covered in silver moving cogs. She wore a headband-hat on top of her dark hair. The two of them appeared relaxed. The Capital mob applauded.

"Stunning, just stunning, my dear. You have some genius stylists."

"They are the best," she said winking at them; this earned a cheer.

"So, what went through your head seconds ago when Carson answered."

Helice paused, "several things, Caesar. Hope, panic, pain, relief, fright, joy, but most of all I thought one thing."

"Oh? And what was that?"

"He has no idea what he's getting into," everyone burst into laughter.

"Everyone, Helice Abars, our newest love story from District 3."

Helice smiled and waved to the crowd as she walked off the stage. She passed by Rosen.

"Good luck!" she called out behind her.

Rosen's eyes followed her into the backstage area. He needed attention. After everything that just happened, he would only be a small detail.

"Now we have Rosen Isa, male tribute from District Three!"

Rosen strode on stage. Trying to remain calm and composed he took his seat. Caesar smiled that very annoying smile of his.

"Rosen, do you have any comments on Carson's confession about your fellow tribute?"

"I'm so glad you asked. You see, Caesar, I love Helice. I want all of you to know that. After meeting her in engineering class in 6 Grade I loved her," gasps rose from the crowd. Seeing the reaction Rosen decided to add more to it and made a sad face.

"Well, Rosen, it appears you and Carson will be vying for more than just your lives in this game."

Rosen nodded, "Sadly."

"So Rosen, besides romancing pretty damsels, what would you consider your strength?"

"Strategy. I was taught that if you make a perfect plan, you are bound to succeed."

"And succeed you will, my friend. Rosen Isa, District Three!"


	4. Chapter 4

Helice walked towards the elevator, making sure to avoid contact with Rosen. Rosen grabbed at her arm, she yanked it away from him quickly.

"I could play one guy, easy," Helice hissed at Rosen, "but you had to complicate it more?"

Rosen grabbed both of her shoulder, keeping her still, "I am helping you, Helice. People are going to sponsor the girl that's 'wanted'. Just play along."

Helice glared at him silently. She removes his hands from her shoulder and brushed past Carson, ignoring the smile he puts on as she walks past. Rosen entered the elevator behind her, followed by Beetee. The air was tense. Beetee shook his head at the two of them as the elevator closed, taking the three of them to their room. On stage, Caesar prepared to introduce the next tribute.

"From the District that brought you Finnick Odair, please welcome Rena DeLai!" The crowd cheered as Lena walked out to Caesar.

"Hi!" she said, giggling at the crowd.

Caesar smiled, "Rena you look absolutely stunning tonight," Caesar said, looking at her dress.

Lena wore an aqua halter dress with netting over it. The clasp on top was held by a shell, and a similar one was in her hair brown hair.

"Thanks," she said, suppressing more giggles.

"I understand you are very talented, you had a training score of 8."

"Why thank you," she smiled.

"So, what are you excited for in this year's hunger games?"

"Well, Caesar, I am excited about the fact that it is a mostly female game this year!" The crowd whistled.

"Oh, and why is that?'

"Boys are harder to make alliances with than girls. They aren't so much thinkers as they are bulldozers," the crowd laughed.

"I see. Rena, let's take a look at the parade," a clip of the parade was shown.

Rena was waving, dressed like a mermaid next to fellow tribute Bella Leel. The fabric they wore sparkled with fake scales. Bella stood rigid and unmoving, while Rena basked in the attention.

"So, can we expect to see you in the Careers?" Caesar asked.

"Secret. Top secret. 100% confidential," Rena giggled.

"Rena DeLai!"

Rena smiled and waved as she walked off of the stage, winking at Bella as she prepared to take her spot.

"Let's welcome Bella Leel!" the audience clapped politely, obviously unenthusiastic.

Bella quietly walked onto the stage, walking quickly to her seat. She fidgeted with the hem of her dress. She wore a bluer and shorter version of Rena's dress. She looked around nervously. Trying to break the tension, Caesar started the interview.

"So, Bella, we've heard that you are an exceptional swimmer, is that correct?"

Bella nodded.

"What do you like the most about the Capitol?"

"The chairs."

The audience laughed.

"The chairs? Why?"

"They are so comfy, and not as easy to fall out of," Bella smiled, shifting her position.

"Well, I haven't fallen out of my chair yet, so you must be right."

"What's your favorite thing about the Capitol?" Bella asked Caesar innocently.

The crowd filled with giggles and whispers.

"Me? I like the colors." Caesar said, winking.

"I see."

"Bella, what would you wish to see in the arena?"

"An ocean. Those are always good for District 4."

"That would be true. Any weapons you are looking for?"

"If I told you, Caesar, do you think the gamemakers would put one there?"

"I guess not."

"Mhm."

They continued through small talk uncomfortably until Caesar finally announced her one last time and she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY this chapter is a piece of crap, was anxious to move onto the games... LOL love ya guys**

* * *

District Five was on stage. Two girls, Victoria Daven and Mil Shep-Angelo. They both were hesitant to speak, both lacked personality, both were boring blobs. District six was Iove Cleaver and Crow Ius. Cleaver was kind, but a little insane, Crow had some serious issues. District Seven was more interesting.

"Sierra Masic, Everyone!" Caesar announced as Sierra carefully stepped on stage.

She looked unhappy in her tall brown heels as she attempted to sit gracefully in her seat. Her dress was brown and bark like, but there was a unique detail, a silver slash running across her waist.

"You look wonderful," Caesar remarked.

"Really? I feel like I just went through a paper shredder."

The crowd laughed, "well no one would have guessed."

"Thanks."

"So, Sierra, who would you want to ally with?"

She sat thinking, "Helice, and maybe that girl from 11, but you never know."

"Why those two?"

"Helice obviously has something going for her, and the girl from 11 has some major skills."

Sierra moved her brown hair away from her neck, irritated by the feeling of it against her skin. Caesar continued to torture her with questions until she was finally finished. Next came the boy from her District, Beden Tober. He had a cocky, but somewhat kind, personality. Tall, dark haired, you know the drill. From District 8 was Prudis Lancaster and Hallie Moth. Prudis was dark skinned, kind, but naive, and open. Hallie tried to play the kind, girl next door act, but she obviously didn't fit all of the categories. Mage Whey and Bea Hote were the two female tributes from 9. Mage was obviously scared out of her mind, and Bea acted like a total drama queen. Martha Paul and Lea Takeson were from 10. Both of smaller build, but appeared to be quick and cunning. Getting to 11, we have Elder Threpo and Ronce Woren. Elder was sarcastic, but tall, short cropped blond hair, and extremely fierce. Ronce was blond as well, but his personality was more violent than Elder, ready to tear out the other throats. Finally, we have come to 12. Embert Sebon and Rim Marder, two small brown haired girls, both young, and untrained. The games would start tomorrow.

When the sun rose the next morning, the tributes were placed in their tubes, prepared for the games, or were they.

**(duh duh duh)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS IT'S TENNIE **

**CHECK OUT MY HUNGER GAMES RP FORUM AT THIS LINK! forum/Burn-Surviving-the-Hunger-Games/148591/**

* * *

The tributes stood in the middle of a grassy field. There were goals on each side of the field, and in the center there was the cornucopia. It was made of dark green fabric, and it was overflowing with weapons and supplies. There was a second field next to the on the tributes were standing in, as well as a forest and a road. In the direction of the forest there was a large building and another field. The countdown began and the tributes were tense. As the countdown ended, chaos broke loose. Victoria and Mil escaped to the road, followed by Crow and Iove. Rim Marder was the first to go, dead with a blow to the neck by Ronce. Ronce ran to the cornucopia, grabbed a sword and a backpack and took off into the woods. On his way he spotted Prudis, he killed her swiftly. Embert, the girl from district twelve made a dash for the cornucopia, but changed her mind as Elder headed towards her. Embert quickly sprinted towards the second field. Elder was blocked by Bea, who she killed before heading towards the lroad, a sickle in hand. Hallie, Prudis, Charm, Garnet, Elka, and Rena were sifting through the contents of the cornucopia. Garnet spotted Martha and Lea heading towards the woods and quickly dispatched them with two arrows. Charm quickly killed Mage with a knife to the back. Helice was by the rear of the cornucopia, out of the sight of the careers. She quickly darted towards it, and grabbed a sword, backpack, and a sheath. She took off into the woods before a reaction from the careers. Behind her was Sierra, carrying a spear and a large backpack. Carson, Rosen, and Beden had joined together next to the large pack of girls. Bella managed to escape to the other field, but she had no weapons. Rena leaned on Carson's shoulder.

"So, Carson," she said, "care to join the careers."

"Why not," Carson shrugged, still unsure of Helice's whereabouts.

They grabbed some backpacks and weapons, nearly emptying the cornucopia.

"I say we head towards the building, check for anything useful, and make it into a base," Elka suggested.

"Good idea," Garnett nodded.

"Wait, don't we get a say?" Beden said, twirling a spear around in his hands.

"Fine," Charm said, not wanting to upset the much stronger boy.

"I say we hunt down Ronce, he's our biggest threat."

"What about Helice," Hallie said, teasingly.

"I want that sick bi-" Garnet started.

"Watch it," Beden said, moving a step closer, his arms tense.

Carson raised an eyebrow at Beden, but didn't make a move.

"Calm down," Charm said, standing between the two.

"Let's just go to the building," Rosen suggested.

The careers marched through the forest, not bothering to be stealthy. Deeper inside the forest, Helice knelt by a stream, attempting to fill a water bottle she found in her back pack. She heard leaves crunching behind her and she spun around, sword in hand, coming face to face with Sierra.

"It's you," Helice said, calming down.

"We're good right," Sierra said, unzipping her bag.

"Yeah."

Sierra filled her water bottle.

"I say we head towards the building, before the careers get there," she suggested.

"Deal, let's go."

There were cannons heard in the distance, the blood bath had ended. 6 tributes were dead. Off by the fields, Embert came to a halt. She spotted Elder cutting down Mil and Crow, but Iove and Victoria manages to hide from her. Embert headed towards Iove and Victoria as Elder departed.

Back with the careers, Carson was a bit on edge. He knew he couldn't trust Garnet and Charm, they just needed them for a bit, then he was expendable. As they hiked through the forest they went through their bags, finding water bottles, apples, rope, knives, flash lights, and helmets. The group stopped as they reached the stream.

"Someone was here," Garnett said, gesturing to faint marks in the dirt.

"Fill your water bottles, this might be the only chance we get," Rosen said, taking the lid off of his.

After they had finished with the water, the group head towards the building. It was large, with light brown concrete. The way they were entering there was a large glass tube that contained stairs, and two glass doors. Breaking and entering had never been so easy. The careers broke inside. Little did they know, there were four sets of eyes watching their move from the forest behind them.


End file.
